


To The Sound Of Beating Hearts.

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: TommyInnit Wholesome Week 2020 [2]
Category: Video Blogging - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A6D mentioned, Best Friends, Gen, Oneshot, Small bit of angst, The Trio - Freeform, TomnyInnit being chaotic, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: With fighting, and yelling, a compromise may be possible.The sounds of hearts, beating in-sync
Relationships: No Relationships Under This Roof, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Zak Ahmed, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, platonic ships - Relationship
Series: TommyInnit Wholesome Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	To The Sound Of Beating Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pick your favorite trio doing something cute.
> 
> BBH and Skeppy (No A6D)
> 
> +Tommy and Tubbo

Skeppy chases after Tommy, cursing. Slipping on the newly wet wood, after the long rain. Tommy laughter rings through the air, as he hands Skeppyes sword off to Tubbo, who’s eyes go wide, and starts sprinting in the opposite direction.

“GET BACK HERE!” He calls out, stopping, to put his hands in his knees, and breath for a moment. Before continuing to run after the British teen with his sword. 

BadBoyHalo steps out of the house, holding freshly cooked bread, and just stares in awe, as Skeppy, chasing after Tubbo, trips, and falls flat on his face. Tubbo immediately stops, and turns around to go check on him. Skeppy roses, mud on his face, and he wipes it off, a glint in his eyes.

“Oh, so that’s how we’re gonna play it?” He says, his trademarked grin on is face. Tubbo pales, and turns to start running again, but runs into Tommy, who lets out a huff, as the air is knocked out of him. He falls on his butt, and looks up, gently shoving Tubbo off of him. 

“Oh shit, you idiot, what did you do.” Tommy glares, Tubbo grins sheepishly, before they hear a call of “Language Tommy!” From Bad, who ate his bread, and is now walking over to them.

“You muffin-heads. Skeppy, leave them alone, and Tommy, give Geppy his sword back.” He states, his hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

“Ok, Mom.” Tommy shoots back, sticking his tongue out at Bad, then, kicking Skeppys sword back over to him, with the tip of his boot. He gets to his feet, before helping Tubbo, who takes his hand, and pull themselves up.

Bad has a lopsided smile on his face, and he pushes his glasses further up on his nose, at the trios actions. “Geppy, come in and get ready to go out later.” He mummers, head tilted. Skeppy nods, before looking over at the two teens, then looking back at Bad. 

“Hey, do you guys wanna come in? We are gonna go to a movie later, do you wanna join us?” Bad says, eyebrows furrowing, slightly sad about the hole, that A6D would usually fill, void and empty.

Tubbos eyes go wide with happiness, and they grab Tommy’s arm, shaking it and jumping up and down. “Please, please!” They say, looking at the taller teen, whose blue eyes roll, he then pats Tubbos head. “Ok, ok Goddamn.” The smile on his face soft, as he hugs his best friend. Looking at bad, he nods gently. “Yep, if you want us to.”

Bad smiles softly “Language, you muffin, and you can come!” He turns around, following Skeppy back inside the house. Tommy and Tubbo following after him, like loyal dogs.

Skeppy puts a hand on Bads shoulder, looking into his deep green eyes. “Are you sure about this? L’Manburg and I, are not exactly on the best of terms. Tommy hates me...” He huffs, and Bad pulls him into a hug.

“I know, that’s why I’m doing this, so Tommy sees your not a threat, and just a friendly guy.” Skeppy can feel the rumbling of these words, from Bads chest, and he can hear his friends heart, beating strong, and steady.

“I trust you Bad, you know what your doing.” Skeppy says, before pulling away from Bad, his eyes smiling, a soft smile on his face. He turns, leaving Bad to stand in the room, beaming at his friend, and just how far along he’s come.

Bad quickly gets ready, pulling a black and red hoodie on, over his grey and white checkered shirt. He stands in the living room for awhile, watching Tubbo and Tommy talk, from where they sit at the kitchen counter, Tommy gesturing wildly, animatedly talking, with Tubbo nodding along, not listing much. Skeppy steps out of his room, dressed in a clean teal hoodie, with a beanie over his scruffy hair this time.

They all barrel outside, and into Bads car, the two teens, still talking, get into the back, with Bad driving, and Skeppy in the passenger seat. 

Arriving at the Movie Theater, they all pull their masks on. After buying tickets, to the almost fully empty theater, for the new movie, New Mutants. Bad settled down in his seat, Tommy and Tubbo between him and Skeppy. He smiles, as the lights fade, and as the film starts rolling.

The sound of hearts, together, peacefully beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I don’t ship anyone, they are just, stupidly good friends.


End file.
